Lucky Angel
by Kitsune of the End
Summary: It all started with an anime. How does a Tsundere react when confronted with her personality type's duality? There's only so much weirdness a logical mind can take! Konami, KonaxKaga, KonaKaga. Despite title, has nothing to do with dead people.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own. That is all.

Insert authors rant about lack of Konami fics here.

Sort Shummery:

It all started with that weird anime Konata made her watch. How does a Tsundere feel about seeing the duality of her own personality type? How do you react when you see that the way you act toward your best female friend is much like that between two characters in love? There's a limit to denial, and a limit to how much weirdness a logical mind can take!

* * *

"I told you, Konata, I don't WANT to watch your weird show!" Kagami protested to her clinging friend. She valiantly attempted to pull her off, but to no avail. "I'm not an anime fan like you!"

"But Kagamiiiinnnnnn! Its your type of show! It has action, romance, and one of the main characters is a tsundere like you!" Konata whined insistently, unwilling to let Kagami get away without promising to watch her newest craze. "Besides, its not even anime! It was made in America, so it's not technically an anime aside from the Japanese names!"

"No means no, Konata!"

"But Kagaminnnnnnnn!"

"I said NO!"

"But you'll like it!"

"Get OFF of me, Konata, people are looking!"

"No! I want to watch it!"

"Konata, if you don't get off, I won't help you with your homework!" Kagami was fire engine red now, and her struggles were growing more frantic. For her to threaten such drastic things, however, told Konata she was dead serious and pulling out her trump card. With un unseen smirk, Konata pulled out hers.

Kagami froze as she heard a sniffle. Her eyes moved down and met two green tear filled ones.

_That's not fair, Konata! _ Kagami despaired inwardly. Ever since Konata discovered her weakness to this tactic, she had exploited it mercilessly. A much as Kagami hated to admit it, she had zero resistance to seeing those pretty green eyes fill with tears. Mentally, she erased the "pretty" part from her mind. You're just seeing things, is all.

Konata suppressed her urge to smirk as Kagami's resistance crumbled faster than her willpower before a cake buffet. She know she had won; she knew it, and Kagami knew it. It was only the matter of her mouth catching up to what her mind and heart already knew.

"I-I…fine, I'll watch your stupid show!"

_VICTORY! _ Konata mentally did a victory dance as she fished 5 darkly colored anime box sets from her bag. It wasn't difficult to find them; it's not like she had much else in there.

"Are you even ALLOWED to bring those to school?!" Kagami sniped sharply at the girl who manipulated her so easily. Kagami knew Konata pretty much had complete control over her actions; it was something she was working on trying to fix. She'd had no success so far, but one day, she swore she would tell Konata no and not be beaten down into agreeing to her insane demands.

"Angels Fall First: the Complete 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th seasons!" Konata said proudly, pronouncing the title in rough English. "Believe it or not, this kind of thing is more popular there than it may be here! It was made in Japanese, but has English dub and subtitles, so if you must, you could use it to try and help learn English!" Konata said, attempting to throw Kagami a bone. She knew how studious Kagami was, so she was sure that she could at least make it SOMEWHAT more than just a time sink when she was bored for Kagami.

Kagami sighed. "I already agreed to watch it, okay? Just don't expect me to watch it in one sitting over the weekend. I just don't think I'll get into it as much as you do."

"Don't worry Kagamin, I won't be offended. Besides, it'll take a few episodes into the second season before you even see your character, though the main guys may be kinda like you as well!"

Kagami sighed, just as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Kagami stood, heading back to class as she hurriedly shoved the boxes into her bag, already curious as to the nature of the show that Konata was so insistent she watch.

* * *

**Back home after school….**

Kagami sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Sakuraba-sensei had been oddly cheerful today, and hadn't given them much homework over the weekend.

Kagami, feeling strangely motivated, had done it in one sitting. In the span of two hours.

She sighed again in boredom. "May as well start that anime…" She mumbled, feeling a strange feeling of apprehension and eagerness as she sat up and fetched the first box set. She looked at the box curiously as she absentmindedly put the dvd into the dvd player and sat on her bed. Her parents had finally gotten her and Tsukasa their own TVs when they had done well on a very important test as a reward for their hard work. She hit play equally as absentmindedly, jumping as a the theme song began to play, a loud American rock song beginning to play.

**_What has come over me?_**

**_What madness taken over my heart?_**

**_To run away, the only answer;_**

**_Pulling me away, to fall upon (The Night)_**

Kagami could only watch and listen as the song played, mesmerized by the pounding beat and the black haired, scowling boy on the screen as he weaved in and out of a host of evil looking creatures, the absurdly long sword in his hand cutting through the monstrous things like a hot knife through butter.

**_There can be no better way of knowing; _**

**_In a world beyond controlling!_**

**_Are you gonna deny the Savior_**

**_In front of your eyes?_**

The song's chorus ended with the boy seeming to break into a clearing of the monsters, where another person stood. Her cheerful face was framed by long black hair as she reached out and grasped his hand, only to throw him upward, where he sprouted midnight black wings and hovered above a ruined battleground as she looked up at him, her smile growing even more brilliant.

Kagami couldn't look away. The vivid art and morbid, yet slightly hopeful feeling the theme seemed to convey.

**_Stare into the Night!_**

**_Power Beyond containing! _**

**_Are you gonna remain a slave for _**

**_The Rest of your life?_**

**_Give into the Night!_**

Konata was right. Kagami was hooked before she even knew it.

* * *

"And then, he totally flips out! I mean, his eyes went blank and he didn't even seem to know what was going on anymore!" Kagami said excitedly to Tsukasa as they waited for Miyuki and Konata to show up for their study session.

Tsukasa could only smile uncertainly at her sister. To see her get so worked up over an anime..!

"I mean, I'm talking a MASSIVE freak out! He started mumbling under his breath "You can't have that; that's mine. Don't you dare hurt her..!" Tsukasa giggled at her sister's poor imitation of a male voice. "And then he pulls out one of his black feather swords, and totally beats the guy down without even trying!"

"Ah, yeah, that's what we would call a curb-stomp battle. Turns out, the guy should have been dead after the first hit." Kagami yelped, turning to the door where Miyuki and Konata were standing. Miyuki looked cheerful as ever, but Konata looked more s mug than usual. Kagami felt her face grow hot as she flushed. Belatedly, she realized how animated she was being and sat down in embarrassed silence.

"So, Kagamin, enjoying the show?"

"Sh-Shut up! It was….better than I expected…" Kagami looked away, slightly annoyed at how smug Konata looked.

"Sis hasn't been able to stop talking about it for the last hour. It sounds good, but a bit violent…" Tsukasa added her two cents. Kagami turned redder.

"Tsu-Tsukasa! Don't tell her that!"

"Ah, Sorry sis!"

"So, how far into it are you? I don't wanna spoil anything by talking about future events." Konata grinned.

"I…I just finished the 1st season…."

"WHOA! Are you feeling okay Kagamin?" Konata began to fuss in an exaggerated manner, walking over to feel Kagami's forehead. "Do you need to take a few days off from school? Cause that would be bad, you know. You'd have to stay up till morning to watch all of that in one sitting!"

"Sh-Shut up! Besides, there were recap episodes, and…and!"

"Kagaminnnnn~! There was ONE recap episode." Konata looked like she had just exceeded the maximum allowed threshold of Smugness as she patted the mortified Kagami's head.

"I'll admit, I wasn't too fond of the main character at first, but he grows on you, doesn't he? He has his reasons for being an ass, but he gets far better as the show goes on." Konata moved to her seat and sat down, looking at Kagami. "I just wish that our school was more like the school in the show.

"I don't." Kagami blinked, realizing her mouth had acted without her permission.

"Oh?" Konata had her cat grin on her face as she stared at Kagami. "Why's that? Afraid you wouldn't do as well as Kyoko did, despite not liking to fight?"

Kagami blushed, realizing she had walked right into that one. "I Just….the combat teacher was…he had no business being a teacher...he was sick and twisted, as well as making best friends fight each other until he had had his fill of watching them hurt each other…"

"Yeah, he was a grade A asshole, but he got his. You have a good point, Kagami. We should watch some together tonight."

Kagami 's eyes seemed to suddenly get a mischievous twinkle that Konata knew would mean things would get bad for her real fast.

"Care to make a wager, Konata? You will study alone, and I'll make up a test. After studying, Ill give you the test to take. Depending on what percent you get right, we'll all take a break and watch 1 episode together for each 10%."

Konata's eyes widened. _That's not fair, Kagamin! How could you know that I want so badly to watch anime together with you? Mind reading is against the rules! _

"Ummm…isn't that like 10 episodes? "

"That IS 10 episodes, Konata. But I never said they had to be at once. You always want a break when we study, so I'm going to make you EARN them. Moreover, The big test in two weeks. It'll have the same rules as this test; for each 10% you get correct, we'll watch an episode together. I may even throw in a few extras if you can get over 90% right." It was Kagami's turn to look smug; she could tell by the look on Konata's face that she had her. It was only a matter of time before the bluenette realized it herself.

"Deal!" Konata agreed almost too eagerly, grabbing her books and opening them to study.

Kagami's jaw dropped. "Wha…."

Tsukasa was equally stupefied. "K-Kona-chan is…."

Miyuki seemed far less surprised. "Oh my…it seems Kagami found a way to motivate Izumi-san."

Minutes later the focused Konata interrupted the silence of the studying foursome. "Hey….Kagamin….You know, taking ideas from the show you're bribing me with is cheating."

"**Less talk, more study**." Kagami replied in rough English, quoting from the anime almost absentmindedly. Almost.

"**Yes Mistress **Kagami!" Konata replied, also in English. Miyuki and Tsukasa giggled.

**One hour later….**

Kagami raised an eyebrow, looking at the 100% she had written on her custom test, glancing up at Konata.

"I've decided." She stated.

"What?" Konata queried. The other two looked curious as well.

"Every now and then, I'm going to randomly give you tests. If you do well, I'll do something for you, which for now will be allow you to take longer breaks to watch anime during study time. I'll make a good student out of you yet, Konata Izumi." Konata looked shocked. Tsukasa just giggled, and Miyuki looked at the two serenely.

"That is actually a good idea, Kagami-san. I must admit that I too was worried about Izumi-san's lack of motivation. After all, no one seems to motivate her like you do."

Konata turned to Miyuki with an obviously fake look of betrayal. "You too, Miyuki? How could you both betray me?! At least Tsukasa still loves me…"

"Actually, Kona-chan, I think that idea sounds good too…" Tsukasa stated sheepishly, scratching her head.

"Nooooo!" Konata wailed exaggeratedly.

"You think so Tsukasa? Should I use the same idea for you, then?" Kagami smirked.

"Bwa?"

* * *

LUUUUUCKYYYY CHANNELLLLLL!

Akira: Heya luckies! Welcome to Lucky channel! I'm your host, Akira Kogami! And this is my assistant!

Minoru: I'm Minoru Shi-

Akira: Your name is Minoru, that's enough for the viewers. I hope you all enjoyed this extra lucky chapter of Lucky…..**Lucky Angels? What kind of lame ass name is that?**

Minoru: Um, Akira-sama, isn't it a bad idea to insult the one paying you?

Akira: **You say paying. I'm barely making anything off this gig. After our last season of Lucky Channel, I've been seeing all kinds of lame imitators making fun of our show.**

Minoru: Well, At least you have a gi-

Akira: **WHAT WAS THAT? **

Minoru: Ah! Nothing, nothing, it was nothing!

Akira: **You where about to say I was lucky to have this gig, weren't you? WEREN'T YOU!?**

Minoru: *choking* A-Akira-sama…my neck….

Akira: **Listen, Just because I'm not as popular as Tsukasa, that airheaded waste of air, or the big chested Miyuki doesn't mean you can look down on me!**

Minoru: *gasping for air* I-I never….

Akira: ***releases Minoru* Even that Otaku brat and her lesbian lover are more popular than you or I…AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE MORE POPULAR!**

Minoru: *Gasps for breath*

Akira: **I mean, seriously, what is it about them that makes them so popular? Everyone wants to make OCs that get with them in so many different ways…I can understand that men like the high school girl type, but….**

Minoru: A-actually, Akira-sama…"Konami" is actually not as-

Akira: ** SHUT UP! I support their twisted love because it makes them less popular and me more popular!**

Minoru: Actually, I don't think….

Akira: ** I most defiantly don't like them together because they just seem to have that vibe between them, and not because they look cute together…**

*end show cue*

Minoru: Ah, Akira-sama…

Akira: **Shut UP Sebastian! I'm ranting! DON'T INTERRUPT MY RANTS!**

Minoru: But….the cue…

Akira: **I wonder if it's BECAUSE of the romance undertones that people like them..? Yes, that MUST be it!**

Minoru: A-actually, I don't think…

*End show cue louder and more insistent as end music begins to play*

Akira: Awwww! Akira has to go now…Akira is so sad. Be sure to tune in again to see me! Bye-nee!

*thud as the sign slides into place*

Minoru: So…um….why did you call me Sebastian?

Akira: Awww, does Sebastian not like it..? All lovers have pet names for each other…

Minoru: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

* * *

Next Time on Lucky Angels!

**_"Okay class, I've decided to have a surprise test today! I hope everyone studied, Izumi."_**

**_"COME AT ME BRO! Bring the test! Konakona is accepting all Challengers! "_**

**_"Izumi, are you feeling well? Do you need to go to the..Nurses...office? You're enthusiastic about a surprise test you haven't studied for."_**

**_"Hit me with the test sensei! I welcome the challenge!" _**

**_"….If you insist…."_**


	2. Chapter 2

Program Muse starting up…..

New Music found!

Utilize new files? Yes/No

Binding…

Processing…..Please wait…

Binding complete.

Initializing….

* * *

In another situation, she would be pissed. In another situation, she'd be raging in fury at the short bluenette. In another situation…she was not.

She could only watch in dumbfounded curiosity at the sight of her pilfered notes in the hands of Konata as she studied them with a fire in her eyes only seen when shopping for her hobby.

She was proud to say that she had found Konata's weak spot; something it seemed Konata would even STUDY for, at little to no cost to herself. She was proud to see Konata working so hard to do well. In fact, she felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest when she saw Konata studying her little heart out for something other than the latest game system.

The thing was that she wasn't happy about how long it took her to try this tactic. Why did it take seeing it in an anime before she tried it?

…A shockingly compelling anime, she was almost ashamed to admit. Konata had latched onto her interest in this anime like she did Kagami herself. It was almost cute, the way she doggedly pursued the one anime link the two had formed. Almost.

Tsukasa had even found it interesting, despite the violence and….subject matter. She had let Tsukasa borrow the first season while she tutored Konata (who she was shocked had actually asked to explain how to work certain problems). It wasn't long until they heard some loud sobs. Kagami had rushed into her younger sister's room to find her teary eyed, yet staring transfixed at the screen where a girl also wept as she told her parents of the suffering endured by a nameless boy in her dreams. Konata had invoked her "get out of studying for anime" card then and there, insisting they "provide a shoulder for Tsukasa to cry on".

What had followed was beyond words. Kagami had never felt so close to the other two as she did then as they watched the tragedy of a lonely boy gifted with a power that made others fear him; signified by black angel wings. She was sure she had even seen Konata shed a few tears as the story began to unfold, the once lonely and sweet boy developing a hard, caustic personality that seemed to fit the saying of "If you're going to do the time, may as well do the crime".

It was then she had an epiphany, at least she thought she did. She began to doubt it after she had slept, but it nagged her the next day.

_Was Konata….lonely before she met us? Is her clinginess her making up for lost time?_

The thought haunted her every time Konata glomped her the next few days; something that showed. Each time, she seemed to let Konata linger for a moment longer, let her cling a little bit tighter, and take just a little longer before blushing and shoving her off in embarrassment.

Konata had noticed as well. Kagami was certain she had, because her random "hugs" were becoming more frequent. Oddly, she hadn't made any weird remarks about it.

That's what shocked Kagami the most, to be honest. It was strange for Konata to refrain from teasing her about _anything_. From her weight to her attitude, Konata's goal in life seemed to be irritating her to death. But still, she stayed. Still, she tolerated her and her otaku-ness.

"Hiiragi? Hiiragi, are you feeling okay?" Kagami blinked, snapping out of her thoughts as Sakuraba-sensei called her name, flushing red in embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry, Sakuraba-sensei, I was….I was deep in thought." _ Oh man, I'm never gonna live this down if Konata finds out!_

"I'll let it slide, but please take more attention. If you aren't feeling well, please tell me so you can go to the nurse's office. You usually are quite studious." Sakuraba –sensei chided her good-naturedly, going back to her lesson. The lesson passed in a more normal fashion afterward; that is, Kagami didn't suffer from any more lapses in concentration.

Lunch, however, was a different matter.

"And then, he almost passed out from the smell! I didn't know anything could smell that bad!" Misao stated excitably.

"That does sound kind of amusing. What do you think, Hiiragi-san?" Ayano smiled, looking to the girl in question.

Kagami hadn't been paying attention, pondering her newest mystery instead. _Why doesn't she tease me? She teases me about everything else; why is this any different? Was I right? Is she not teasing me about it because she doesn't want me to react like normal and push her off? It just doesn't fit with her usual behavior. Why isn't she teasing me about letting her hug me?_

"Ah, it seems that Hiiragi is pondering deeper things." Ayano noted as Kagami made a absentminded sound of agreement.

"She'd probably pondering Shorty McBluehair again, as usual. The midget is the only person I've seen that could put her this deep in thought."

"Yeah…" Kagami mumbled, still not paying attention.

"In fact, I think School should burn every book in the place, right Hiiragi?"

"Mhmm…"

"Did you hear that Kuroi-sensei is a lesbian for Takara-san?"

"Ah, I see…"

"I think Tsukasa should get a sex change."

"Cool…"

"The nurse's office should be made of strawberry pocky!"

"Yeah, sounds interesting…."

"Letting people copy your homework should be mandatory!"

"Mhmm…."

"Oh, look! Shorty McBluehair is making out with a random boy!"

"Sound goo-WHAT?!" Suddenly, Kagami was all ears, looking around wildly for a moment before realizing she had been had. "That wasn't funny, Misao!"

"Uh-oh! Save me, Ayano-chan; the beast has woken!" Misao yelped, hiding behind her blond friend as Kagami grew red with anger.

Kagami was red with anger, but also embarrassment. Why did she space out so badly? It wasn't like her at all!

"I-I was just thinking about a new show I've been watching lately." She stammered as an excuse. Misao perked up, and even Ayano looked intrigued. Kagami belatedly realized that she had aroused a far worse demon in her friends.

"Really? A show managed to distract the Great Hiiragi-sama from school? It MUST be a good show! Tell me about it! Tell me, tell me!" Kagami flushed red again. _Why did I have to use that as an excuse?_ She inwardly despaired.

"W-well, recently Konata introduced me to this anime…"

"Ah, so it's back to the midget, is it?"

"Sh-shut up, it's not like that! Not like that at all!"

"You say that, but you think about her an awful lot." Misao grinned teasingly.

"It's a good anime!" She found herself shouting in protest.

All movement ceased in the room as Kagami blushed, sitting back down in her chair and wishing she could turn invisible.

Movement resumed as Kagami spoke in a far softer voice. "It's about this boy, whose parents are angels and accidently left him on earth…" Misao listened in excitable silence as Kagami went deeper and deeper into the story, not noticing her own voice becoming slightly more passionate as she described the anime. Ayano was fascinated, not by the anime itself, but that Kagami actually seemed to enjoy said anime.

"And then, you find out his parents were actually ROYALTY, and that that Kyoko is actually his half sister!" Kagami stated empathetically as Misao listed in rapt attention, her eyes shining with interest. "Of course, he immediately feels really awkward and stuff around her, despite the way he normally acts. Not to mention, he still likes the human girl from the orphanage…"

"Wow…do you think I could borrow it sometime?" Misao asked, her eyes begging. "And aren't your parents like, religious and stuff?"

"Yeah, but we respect other people's beliefs; besides, it's just a show."

Misao, in a strange moment of intelligence, seemed to catch on. "They don't know you're watching it, do they?"

"Ah, well, I'm sure they're fine with it. Besides, it's not like we're hiding it." Kagami said quickly to prevent Misao from getting any strange ideas.

"…So, have you confessed to the Shorty yet?"

"MISAOOOOOOO!"

"Uwah! Save me, Ayano!"

* * *

Konata glared at the boy before her, her blade locked with his own. "It's time to face the truth! Kagami will never be yours, you will never join bodies with her, and you will never steal her incredible powers!"

"You fool, you should have joined me when you had the chance! Her Godlike Tsundere power would be enough to power the Reality Warp for eons to come! The power she holds locked inside can only be unlocked through a willing joining of bodies; something you could easily do with your powers and knowledge! Why do you resist? All that power, all the possibilities…surely you can feel it, lurking within her closed off heart? The world could be yours, if only you where to reach out and take it!"

Konata snarled, breaking the blade lock and flipping back away from him, her sword glinting. "I would never do something so foul to my friend!" Her sword began to glow as she powered up her special boss-killing move. It was an instant kill; no boss ever survived it. It just took a few minutes to be ready, that was all.

The boy laughed sinisterly. "And that is the truth of the matter, isn't it? You are afraid of being alone, hero. You preach the power of friendship, but how should it stand when you hold such a dark secret? You fear that she will find your lies, and no longer be your friend, don't you?"

Konata's sword dimmed, her resolve weakening. "Dark…secret..?" Her blade once more began to shine, her will reasserting itself. "You don't know what you're talking about. I have no dark secrets!" That said, she charged the boy, who laughed and simply FLIPPED over the sword set on cutting him in half. Konata smirked. If it was too easy, there would be no point.

"Ah, so the great Hero Konata still hasn't realized it. You are lonely, Hero. You fight Alone. You will die alone. You will fail alone. And…YOU. WILL. FALL. ALONE!" With those words, the boy brought his own sword to bear, the sharp steel cutting into Konata from behind like a hot knife through butter. Konata collapsed as she watched her life bar plummet to a tenth of its full capacity in four hits as she desperately cast every healing spell she knew. This boss fought dirty! No way could he hit that hard; that was a game breaking combo!

"What are you talking about? I have my friends, so I'm never alone!" She retorted, using her special ability to use every summon spell at once, summoning every character and summon monster she had ever found.

The boy laughed, his sword turning red. "You still don't get it, do you? Your dark secret is something you deny even to yourself! You deny yourself, and you deny your own power! You don't know anything hero, so why don't you just….lay down and DIE!" She watched in horror as the boy effortlessly slaughtered her summons, none of them even laying a finger on him before they disintegrated into oblivion. He turned to her, a creepy smile on his face.

"I ask you this, Hero. Your friends have failed you, and now you stand before me alone. Who am I, hero? Who am I, Konata?"

Konata growled. This boss….what was with this boss? "You are Kenji, his son. I will beat you; you'll not have her. Kagami will never fall to the likes of you!"

"Is that your final answer?"

Konata grinned. Her Limit was finished, time to WIN! "KonaKona Sword Art of Instant Death! FOR GREAT JUSTICE!" She shouted, charging him. Her sword flashed in countless cuts. Her elation turned to horror when not one cut seemed to even scratch him. How could this be? Her boss killing move was unbeatable! The final slice came as she passed by him, her sword aimed to cut his stomach open.

CLINK!

Konata stared in mute horror at her broken sword, the tip held in her nemesis' hand. There was a chuckle as she slowly turned to look at him.

"Wrong." His sword was suddenly in his hand. There was a single strike, and Konata's life was reduced to one.

"Silly hero…You keep saying Kagami will never fall to me. Truth is…She already has." Konata stared in mute shock as her best friend came from behind her, walking up to the boy and embracing him.

"So you actually beat her. She was never a match for you, was she? Silly hero…to the victor go the spoils. Maybe if you studied more…" She ended her statement with a giggle, turning to the boy. Konata watched uncomprehendingly as Kagami's lips met the boy's.

Her last life point vanished. The two turned to her, still embracing each other as Kagami smiled happily at her.

There was no time. The boy raised a knife out of Kagami's view.

"Game over." They both said in unison, Kagami's voice cheerfully sweet, and the boy's mocking. The knife pierced Kagami's back.

"IZUMI!"

Strength flooded her body as suddenly her life bar refilled. Grasping her broken blade, she leapt to her feet, feeling something hindering her legs. She ignored it, pushing it out of her way as she brought the broken sword forward in a perfect cut across his middle with a shout of fury.

"DIE, YOU DAMN BOSS!"

"URK!"

Konata blinked as she heard a soft very much not male sound of pain. _Huh? The classroom? A reality shift?_ She looked down at her "broken blade" to see a very much blunt ruler.

Someone coughed. Konata turned, dreading what she would see.

Kuroi-sensei looked livid as she clutched her stomach. "IIII-ZUUUU-MIII!"

"Ah, Sensei! Well, um, you see, there was this really annoying boss, that just wouldn't die, and he took out all but one life point with one shot (which is totally unfair!) and then he got Kagami, and-"

WHACK!

"Owwie…"

Kuroi was in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

"And then Konata jumped up and tried to cut Kuroi-sensei in half with her ruler!" Tsukasa said with a stifled giggle. Kagami felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Hey, it was a perfectly understandable mistake! The boss just did a reality shift and turned into an even TOUGHER boss cause he knew he couldn't handle my awesome!" Konata argued. "Yes, he changed into a most challenging boss indeed. I must meditate on how to defeat this boss…"

"I highly doubt you'll ever beat this 'boss' without a bit of an edge. You know what they say, Konata. The Pen is Mightier than the sword. Maybe you should study more. It may raise your, ah, 'stats' to a more equal level." Kagami said, trying and failing to hide her smile at her shorter friend's antics.

_"Maybe you should study more."_

"I'm already studying my brain out, Kagamin; I don't think my mind internal hard drive can hold much more!"

"You have one week left till the big test. We'll see how well you've studied then. Besides, you only have two more anime breaks left, and a week before you can earn more. Use that time to study."

Konata suddenly tried to become an article of Kagami's clothing. "You have to help me, Kagami-sama! Without your wisdom, I will surely fail!"

"I'm not going to let you copy all the time, Konata. Take your own notes for once! And get off me." She added the last part almost like an afterthought.

Miyuki giggled.

Everyone turned to the pinkette questioningly.

"What's funny, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

"Its nothing. It just seems that Kagami-san is starting to grow more accepting of Konata's affections, is all. Izumi-san also seems much closer to Kagami than before."

Kagami began to blush, stammering denials. Konata, oddly remained silent, blinking owlishly at Miyuki.

"Ah, now that I think about it, Sis and Kona-chan do seem much closer than before. Ever since we started watching the show together, Sis has been more accepting of Kona-chan's hobbies."

"Wh-wha-what?! It's not like that, Miyuki!" Kagami stuttered, her face red. "Tell her Konata!" It was right after the words left her lips that Kagami realized that she had just invited trouble with open arms.

"Aww, Kagamin's just a big softy at heart. The show must trigger her Dere-dere, is all!" Kagami flinched, waiting for the inevitable stream of teasing. It never came. Konata stared up at her, her eyes pleading. "Please Kagami-sama, lend me your notes! I'm really bad at taking notes, and half the time I can't read my own writing! I try to keep up, but I have to write messy and fast to get it all down! You have to help me!"

Something cracked in her brain, Kagami decided later. She had a lapse in sanity is all. The last thing she remembered was pleading green eyes, and an adorable face crinkled into an equally cute pout.

Next thing she knew, she had her arms around the bane of her existence in a hug. "Fine…I'll let you use my notes. But just until you get better at taking notes, you got it? You better work on taking better notes, you hear me?" She braced herself for the comments, the teasing, and the embarrassment. Her fist clenched, preparing for the inevitable impact with Konata's head.

An impact that never came, due to no comments being made.

Konata was shocked. Kagami had hugged her. Willingly. In Public. Kagamin NEVER did public displays of affection. She opened her mouth to tease her, only to find she couldn't make a sound.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, I'll try." Kagami's hug was…pleasant. Suddenly, Konata decided Kagami could have her sweets. She was soft, warm and snuggly. She resisted the urge to snuggle into her chest, deciding that would be kinda weird.

It may have been weird, but it was damn tempting, and Kagamin smelled…really nice.

"You smell….really nice, Kagamin." Oops. She didn't just say that out loud, did she?

She mourned the loss of Kagamin's warmth the moment she was pushed away. She braced herself for the retaliation to her comment, only to see Kagami looking away blushing heavily.

"D-Don't say such weird things in public!" Was it just her, or did Kagami look….relieved? "I take it you're coming over to our house to study, then?"

Konata grinned a familiar cat-like grin. "Can't wait to get me home, Kagamin? Oh, so naughty! Be gentle with me, okay?"

"Embarrassing talk in public is FORBIDDEN!"

Whack!

"So cold, Kagamin…" _Such a Tsundere…but I can't help but think that was far lighter than her normal hits._

* * *

The study session was going shockingly well if compared to the previous week. Konata was studying Kagami's notes with a fervor that Kagami had rarely seen, even when hunting for anime. Kagami allowed herself a small smile. Konata's newfound study habits seemed to have raised morale with the entire group. Even Tsukasa, who was normally yawning by now, seemed wide awake and motivated.

"I CAN'T STUDY ANYMORE!" Kagami twitched as the silence was suddenly broken. "Kagamin….My brain hurts…its deleting my save Data! I must stop!"

"Just a little longer Konata, then we can stop, okay?" Kagami said, feeling strangely accommodating toward the diminutive otaku. "Five more minutes, and then we can watch an episode of Angels Fall First before you have to leave. And this one will be a freebie, since you've been working so diligently."

"Yes, Kagami-sama!" Konata went back to Kagami's note with renewed vigor. Two minutes later, the humming started. It was an upbeat tune, one that Kagami was sure was likely to be some weird anime theme song. Then words accompanied the tune, and suddenly Kagami hesitated. Those weren't Japanese words….

**_Get out your guns,_**

**_Battle's begun_**

**_Are you a saint or a sinner?_**

**_If love's a fight,_**

**_Then I shall die_**

**_With my heart on the trigger_**

Kagami noticed she wasn't the only one listening. Tsukasa and Miyuki had also stopped, looking at the absentmindedly singing bluenette, who didn't seem to realize she was being listened to.

_Kona-chan's singing voice really is amazing…_

_Oh my, she's singing in almost flawless English. I had no idea Izumi-san was bilingual._

_…Pretty…She has a nice singing voice when she's not singing some weird song…_

**_They say before you start a war_**

**_You better know what you're fighting for_**

**_Well, baby you are all that I adore,_**

**_If love is what you need,_**

**_A soldier I will be!_**

Suddenly, Konata was no longer even trying to keep her voice down, still showing no sign of noticing that the other's were listening.

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**

**_Fighting till the war's won_**

**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back!_**

**_I'd throw away my faith, babe_**

**_Just to keep you safe_**

**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**

**_And I_**

**_Wanna live, not just survive…Tonight…._**

Kagami cleared her throat.

"Hm? Something wrong, Kagamin?"

"You were singing. It's kinda distracting."

"Aww, was my beautiful voice taming the fierce Kagami-sama? "

Kagami decided to be the mature one and not get into it this time. At least, that's what she told herself.

"What were you just singing, anyway?"

"Oh, That's Kyoko's unofficial Character Song." Kagami suddenly seemed to be slightly more interested.

"Really? "

"Yeah, it actually really fits her. She hates to fight, but she will totally kick your ass to protect the one she loves." Konata said with her eyes shining the way they always did when she went into otaku mode. "I watched this amv the other day, and it was totally epic! Someone made several videos for the show, and did unofficial character song selections for each. They're a big hit. The thing is, there are rumors that he writer himself made them and posted them before the official versions came out!"

"I think I'd actually like to see them, Kona-chan." Tsukasa said.

Konata turned to Tsukasa, the look on her face spelling trouble. "You know, I totally pictured you as the closest to Kyoko, Tsukasa. Something about you just seems to fit. Though, sadly I don't think you'd fall for Kagami like Kyoko did."

"Okaaaaay, time to stop with comparing us to characters from an anime. Let's just watch an episode and go to bed. I'll ask my parents if they can drive you two home."

Konata pouted. "Fine, spoil my fun."

Minutes later found them all seated comfortably, Tsukasa and Konata taking residence on the bed, Kagami sitting with her back to the bed, where if she had paid attention, she'd have noticed Konata taking a few near unnoticeable whiffs of her hair.

"I wonder what will happen next, right sis?" Tsukasa said with barely contained excitement as the theme began to play.

**_You'll burn this time_**

**_Seeing the violence_**

**_It's feeding my mind_**

**_No one is saving you_**

**_How can you find_**

**_A heaven in this hell?_**

Once more, the familiar black haired boy graced the screen, with a notable difference. His enemies were not just humans and demons anymore, but his own kind as well. His black wings curled around him as they all stuck at him, their hateful faces broadcasting their displeasure with existence. Suddenly, his eyes, which had been closed, flow open, his hands curling to fists as his wings unfurled in one, dramatic explosion of movement.

**_Leave it behind,_**

**_Hearing your silence, _**

**_It screams our goodbye,_**

**_Can't believe it's an eye for an eye!_**

**_Let us go to waste!_**

The black haired girl, Kyoko, watched him with sorrowful eyes as his lashed out at those who judged his existence, curing their displeasure with death. She laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, before she herself was ripped away by her own sister, who pushed her behind her in a protective stance.

**_Angels have faith,_**

**_I don't want to be a part of his sin_**

**_I don't want to get lost in his world,_**

**_I'm not playing this game!_**

Miyuki watched the video curiously, trying to figure out how the lyrics matched up with the show. Of the four of them, she seemed to be the one who didn't quite understand what was going on in the series, having knowledge of the religion that most of the concepts came from.

**_When the shadows remain,_**

**_In the light of day,_**

**_On the wings of Darkness, _**

**_He'll retaliate!_**

**_He'll be falling from grace, _**

**_Till the end of his days!_**

Once more, they saw the ruin battlefield, with the main character hovering over it, a burning kingdom in the distance. His face was twisted into an expression of pure fury as a large number of beings attacked him. He slaughtered them all without mercy.

**_From the Ashes of hate_**

**_It's a cruel demon's fate_**

**_On the Wings of darkness, _**

**_He's returned to stay!_**

**_There will be no escape_**

**_Cause he's fallen far from grace!_**

Suddenly, the video zoomed out, becoming a reflection in the eyes of Kyoko's sister, who wore a vision of horror on her face as she looked upon the boy Kyoko held close.

**_What have you done?_**

**_Is this what you wanted?_**

Kyoko seemed to hold him tighter, shaking her head in denial.

**_What have you become? _**

**_His soul's not forsaken!_**

**_You're walking alone, _**

**_From heaven into hell!_**

Once more, the boy found himself in the battlefield, as he collapsed to his knees over something and wept.

**_Now that you know, _**

**_Your way in this madness_**

**_Your powers have grown, _**

**_Your chains have been broken_**

**_You've suffered so long, _**

**_You will never change!_**

**_Angels have faith_**

**_I don't want to be a part of his sin_**

**_I don't want to get lost in his world,_**

**_I won't play this game!_**

The theme ended as the boy stood, steely determination in his eyes as he strode away from the battlefield as the shot zoomed out, showing what he had been weeping over. Kyoko's pale, lifeless face was locked in a final, eternal smile as she lay next to the rest of her family.

"Ummm…I don't mean to disrupt or anything, but I don't quite understand what's going on, Izumi-san." Oddly enough, Kagami answered first.

"It is kind of confusing. What happened is that Kyoko's sister can see glimpses of the future, and when she looked into the main guy's future, she saw this, and decided that he couldn't be allowed to live, because he was a 'destroyer' and would bring only blood and death to their family. Kyoko, naturally was against this. I think she's mistaken, because as creepy and weird as it is, Kyoko is one of the people he'd never harm, so I think something else did it."

"Yeah, he does go into a bit of a vengeance kick." Konata added.

"Konata, he's ALWAYS on a vengeance kick." Kagami deadpanned.

"Worse than normal." Konata amended, before making a small noise of realization. "Ah, this episode. Trust me, you'll see soon. Tsukasa, you may want to hide your face in Miyuki's chest and think happy thoughts. To borrow a phrase, shit's about to get real."

What followed rendered Kagami speechless.

Almost.

"Ah….She died. She actually died." Kagami said numbly.

"Yeah. That Vengeance kick is M INOR compared to how crazy he goes later." Konata said, turning off the TV and sat down to face Kagami. Tsukasa, oddly enough, had followed Konata's recommendation, and was now crying against Miyuki's chest while Miyuki pattered her head in a comforting manner.

"But Samantha DIED. Isn't there rules about killing off love interests?"

"Yeah, but this anime breaks all kinds of rules. It may actually be one of the more extreme animes."

"Then why did you recommend it to me?"

"I thought you'd like it…and I liked it as well, so I figured it could be something we could both enjoy…" Konata said, looking away.

Kagami opened her mouth to argue, then closed it when she realized she really didn't have anything to say to that.

"So-sorry….I guess I was just getting kind of into it. Really, I can understand why he is the way he is, so I can't fault him, though I do feel kind of sorry for him."

Konata looked back to her, a grin on her face. "Awww, Kagamin is so moe when she says she's sorry!"

"Sh-shut up! Isn't it time for you to go home?"

"Oh, I totally forgot. Dad's probably freaking out about now. Mind if I use your phone? I was having so much fun that I totally forgot."

"Don't forget important things like that!"

All in all, as Kagami lay in bed that night, she'd rate it as a strangely good night.

* * *

Nanako Kuroi was feeling vindictive as she entered the classroom. Her ire and eye focused on one laughing Konata Izumi as she plotted her vengeance. Yesterday really hurt! For such a tiny brat, she could hit hard! And when she logged in last night, she hadn't even been online! Didn't she know how hard it was to kill as a mage with no tank? Mages were SQUISHY! Thanks to not having a tank, she'd ended up losing more progress than she had gained!

Sinister laughter escaped her lips as she readied her "vengeance". _Soon, you little brat, soon…_

"Okay class, time to sit down shut up! I've decided that in the spirit of the coming exams, today we'll be having a surprise test! I hope everyone has been studying, **_IZUMI_**, because anyone who scores under 70% will be getting extra homework. So make sure to be extra careful not to screw up!"

The reaction she got was not what she expected.

"Come at me, bro! Bring it on, teach, KonaKona is taking all challengers!" The class blinked as a unit as the capital Ks thudded into place.

Kuroi was caught flatfooted. She had expected some whining. Maybe Konata was sick? Yeah, that must be it. "Konata, I just announced a surprise test. Pay attention."

"I'm prepared, Sensei. That test won't know what hit it!"

"You're rather cheerful for someone who was just told you were going to take a surprise test you didn't study for. Do you need to go to the nurses office?" Kuroi was beginning to seriously wonder if her last hit hadn't dislodged something in Konata's brain.

"I'm more than cheerful, sensei, I'm HAPPY! Kagamin will HAVE to give me extra points for this, I just KNOW she will!"

"…huh?" Kuroi's eloquent response was predictable.

"Bring the test! I'll score 100% on it, or die trying! Kagamin hasn't been tutoring me for nothing, you know!"

"…If you insist…" Kuroi decided she needed to lay off the drinks. It was seriously affecting her brain. Oddly, she didn't actually recall drinking last night.

**During the test….**

_I know this one! And this one! Ah, How did this one go again….hmmm…_

She thought back, and suddenly had the image of Kagami sitting on a strange chair in an oddly regal way.

"Fear not, for fear leads to failure. Trust your feelings. Lead you to the answer, they will. Unless something to do with an anime, it does. Always wrong then, the answer is."

Konata snickered, drawing Kuroi's eyes as she scribbled down her best answer.

_She's a little creepy when she actually acts normal._

"Done, Sensei!"

A piece of chalk impacted her forehead. "Good, now go stand outside. You're disrupting the class."

* * *

Kuroi sat patiently while she waited for everyone to finish. Well, at least, that's what she'd tell you. In truth, she was fidgeting in anticipation of grading Konata's test. Five minutes till the end, she decided she couldn't wait any longer. What she found blew her mind.

Konata Izumi had gotten 100%.

Konata Izumi. The girl who was unparalleled at slacking, had scored 100% at a surprise test. The world just wasn't FAIR, dammit! She simply stared at the test as the rest of the class turned in their test, complaining about how hard it had been. Her face was blank as she stood up and exited the room, grabbing a surprised Konata on her way out. "You're coming with me, Izumi. Afterward, I'm going to the nurse, because I'm pretty sure something is wrong with my eyes.."

Konata followed in puzzled silence before she realized where they were going.

Kagami was just getting up when a most unwelcome sight walked through the door.

"Ku-Kuroi-sensei?" She wasn't the only one. Misao and Ayano paused in their gathering of their books to watch the spectacle. Kuroi was showing what looked like a test to Sakuraba-sensei and by the wide eyes and exaggerated gestures, it was either very good, or very BAD.

Sadly, Kagami wagered it was the former.

"She said Kagami was tutoring her! Either Kagami is some sort of Tutoring GOD, or something is wrong with me. Tutoring isn't enough to DO that! She went from 40% to 100%!" Kuroi suddenly burst out.

Kagami felt her jaw drop as Konata made her way over.

"Kagami-sama! I aced the test! It's all thanks to you!" Glomp.

Kagami blushed as Misao wolf-whistled. She couldn't help the warm surge of pride, though. Konata Izumi, slacker extraordinaire, had aced a test because she, Kagami Hiiragi, had motivated and tutored her. The least she could do was give her a hug, right?

Konata was in a different heaven than usual. She could tell mostly due to the lack of otaku memorabilia. However, she couldn't argue that this heaven may be just as, if not more pleasing to her.

She had finally beaten Kuroi-sensei at her own game! She'd beaten the hardest boss she'd ever faced.

No, not just beaten, she'd utterly DESTROYED her! And then she felt timid arms wrap around her.

There was no doubt. Heaven was Kagami's arms. Konata blinked. Ooookay…what was that? That thought just now? Rewind….Heaven was Kagami Hiiragi's arms. Okay, that's kinda weird. Sure, Kagami was snuggly, warm, and smelled nice, but wow that sounded really creepy and wrong. Amend that, Kagami's arms were just….very nice. And Stuff. Yeah. Konata was sure she had gone mad She'd played too many dating sims. Yeah, that's it.

Kagami, however, was glaring at Misao as she tried not to think about how perfectly Konata seemed to fit in her arms. _Those kind of thoughts are forbidden! I mean, hugging her and holding her in my arms and all that weird stuff….maybe I don't hate this…maybe. I don't really dislike it…_

"Oi! Hiiragi! If you tutor me and I get 100% on a test, will you hug me and let me feel up your chest with my face like the midget is?"

"MISAOOOO! Embarrassing statements like that in public are FORBIDDEN!"

Whack!

"So cold, Hiiragi…"

* * *

LUUUUUUUCKY CHANNEEEEL!

Akira: Hiya Luckies! Akira is super happy to see you all again! I'm Akira Kogami, and I'm your host!

Mirnoru: And I'm Minoru Shiriashi, her assistant.

Akira: Akira would like to share some very special news with all the luckies who took the time to read and review the first chapter! Akira and Sebastian are now dating!

Minoru: EHHH? When was this decided?

Akira: *elbows him* Anyway, I'd like to point out that we're both getting paid according to how many reviews we get per chapter, so be sure to review lots so Sebastian can take us out to a really nice place so we can be all lovey dovey with each other!

Minoru: Ah, Akira-sama…Wouldn't people get the wrong idea about us?

Akira: Aw, poor Sebastian is shy…be sure to reveiew and tell him that he shouldn't be so shy. Its not like Akira will bite his head off if he's too boring!

Minoru: Well, actually, it's more that you look so young that people will get the wrong idea about ME…

Akira: Aww, don't be shy Sebastian, I'm sure no one will care! *stomps on his foot*

Minoru: *yelps in pain* Owowowow! That hurt, Akira-sama!

Akira: Sebastian is so cold…he's so formal with Akira, even though we're lovers now…

Minoru: Lo-Lovers?

Akira: Even the way he says Akira-sama is cold…it makes me so sad!

Minoru: Ah, I mean, its just so sudden Akira-sa-I mean, Akira….chan?

Akira: Yay! Sbastian has taken the first step out of that cold, dark, lovely shell he's got around him!

Minoru: I do not have a cold dark shell around me! And I get plenty of love!

Akira: **You're not cheating on me already, are you, Sebastian? It'll be very…bad…for you if you are.**

Minoru: Ah! Of course not!

*ending cue*

Akira: Awww, we're out of time! Be sure to review lots and lots! Bye-niii!

*thud as sign goes up*

Akira: **Akira-chan? Who told me you could be so familiar with me? Huh?**

Minoru: Ah, but you said…..

Akira: **Well, its too late now. The audience will be suspicious if you don't call me that now.**

Minoru: A-ah…I see.

Akira: ** Well, I hope you have something fun planned for tonight. I'll be very annoyed if you bore me.**

Minoru: eh? Tonight..?


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was written under the influence of Nightwish, Within Temptation, Dark Angel (Faces Without Names), a dash of Fall Out Boy, a hint of random Nightcore'd music, and a liberal amount of DDR mixes.

Don't own. That is all.

* * *

Konata woke with a start, her arm outstretched and her other hand clutching at her aching chest. She noticed the room seemed strangely blurred before she realized that there were tears in her eyes.

_A nightmare…just a nightmare…_

_But it was so REAL! It was so….real…_

She stifled a sob, her forgotten manga sliding off her bed where she had fallen asleep. Clasping her knees to her chest and curling into a small ball, she gritted her teeth, willing herself not to cry; yet as if just to defy her will, she felt hot tears cascade down her cheeks.

_ Kagami…Miyuki…Tsukasa…My friends are real! I know they are! I'm not alone…I'm….not…they wouldn't betray me…they wouldn't leave me…_

Her tears came faster as she gave up the fight and let it all come out. She raised a trembling hand and gazed at it, almost as if afraid of what she would see. It was thin and quite ladylike, if she said so herself. Her hand met her forehead with a hard smack.

_ I'm…being totally stupid. _

_"But what if you're not?"_

_Eh?_

A familiar voice sounded in her head. The last time she had heard it, she watched him stab Kagami in her dream.

_"What if it's not a dream? What if that really is reality, little girl? What if you truly are alone? No one cares for the little otaku. Even Kagami, who very well may be a figment who will later try to kill you….purely out of love for you, of course. Even she grows tired of you. You love only yourself, little hero. And that is your secret, Konata Izumi. Your heart contains only room for yourself._

_You are alone. _

_You always will be. Even your MOTHER preferred DEATH to helping raise you!"_

"No, no stop it! Stop ittttt….!" Konata shook her head in denial. "I'm not alone! Mother loved me…it wasn't her fault or her choice to leave us..!"

Her tears came hot and fast. Konata prided herself on her iron-clad willpower when it came to showing true sadness. But every now and then, she would break down. There was usually no warning to it, just a sudden snap, and her wall of happiness would falter.

_"Fool. But you're right, little girl. It wasn't your mother's choice to die. It is your fault, after all."_

Konata gasped sharply. "No…no, it's not true! It's not my fault! Mother was….Kanata was…she…there was nothing they could do…I…it's not my fault, Mom! I didn't…I didn't want you to die…"

Konata squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain to stop, willing herself to be happy again.

It didn't work.

_"You did do it, you know. It's your fault I'm dead, Kona-chan. It's your fault Sou-kun is alone. But it's not like you could know that you would steal my remaining years with your birth."_

A choked sob tore its way out of Konata's throat. This was the price; this was the payment demanded by her conscious. Even her mother now mocked her. She was useless. She was no one. She stole a life far more worthy of living than her own.

_"You are alone, little hero. What have you done in your life that Kanata couldn't have done? What use have you been to anyone?" _

"I…have nothing…I don't know…"

A hand touched her shoulder lovingly, and she turned to see who had touched her as it vanished. No one. She was truly alone. The shadows in her room seemed to darken, obscuring her sources of joy. The shadows seemed to reach for her, yearning to consume her; devour her.

Then once more, she felt a loving presence. She could almost feel comforting arms wrap around her, as if to tell her it would be okay. She ignored it. She didn't want to hear any more. She just wanted to curl up and cry herself to sleep, then wake up and be her normal self again.

"_Jeez. You really are an idiot."_ Kagami's voice cut through her mind like a knife. _"Seriously, you stupid otaku, cheer up. I'm here. I'm always here for you. No mother could ever truly hate their child. And as for alone? Think a little more often, damn you! I'm a phone call away, dammit! Jeez, You really would fail life without me, wouldn't you? Well, go on! Pick up the phone and gimme a call! No point in being miserable alone, you know."_

The ghostly arms wrapped around her suddenly seemed to fade away as Konata reached for her phone. She hesitated, looking toward her window at the illuminated street. She could call, yes, but it just wasn't the same. Kurokona had braved worse in her dream, and….

She could feel the hot prickle of tears again as she sniffed. She needed a hug. She wanted a hug so badly right now, and only one person would do. Konata bit her lip, before getting out of bed and slipping on some clothes. She considered for a moment and wrote a quick note, telling her father and Yutaka that she was going to see Kagami, and that she'd talk to them about it later.

"Please be real, Kagami…and please don't hate me…" A quick minute of washing her face later, she slipped out the door.

A ghostly figure watched her leave, a bittersweet smile on her face as she sighed. _"I'm sorry, Kona-chan…I wish I could be here for you, so I can tell you everything will be okay. But you have Hiiragi to help look after you. I know Sou-kun seems useless at times, but he loves you as well…We never wanted to to be sad. It's not your fault. It was my choice. I chose to bring you into this world, even knowing that I may die because of it. Maybe I'm the one who should be suffering for my selfishness. But…you are a product of our pure love. We could never make a choice to kill you just so I could live a little longer._

_It hurts to not have a mother, and knowing that you may have had a hand in that, even without a choice…That was never something I wanted for you. _

_Trust your friends, Kona-chan. Make sure Sou-kun stays healthy, and watch over your cousin. Don't let dark thoughts drag you down like this..." _ Kanata smiled softly as Konata ran down the road in the direction of Kagami's house.

_"You're only alone if you let yourself be. It's not weak to cry on a friend's shoulder. It's not weak to rely on your friends. Well, within reasonable terms." _ Kanata sweat dropped lightly, thinking about how spoiled and lazy her daughter had gotten. _ "Oh Sou-kun, you never change, even with two young impressionable girls looking up to you." _Kanata floated effortlessly to her husband in life's room, smiling as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Take care of our daughter, Sou-kun. She was my greatest gift to you." Kanata whispered softly into his ear, drawing away and running her fingers over his cheek. Soujiro stirred.

"I…will….Kanata-hime…I will always treasure her…." He mumbled in his sleep. Kanata smiled as she began to rise back to the celestial plains. Her work was done for now; she was expected back soon.

* * *

Kagami awake with a start. She wasn't sure why, but something told her it was best if she woke up NOW. She looked over at her clock.

3:42.

Dammit.

She rolled over. A pair of sea green eyes met her gaze. Kagami blinked. So did the girl looking at her.

So that's why she woke up. Wait…2+2=….

"Konata, you have 5 seconds to explain how you came to be in my bed before I beat you and scream "Rape" at the top of my lungs." Kagami deadpanned. She inhaled deeply, right before Konata's hand covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Kagami….I know it's late, but I just…" Oh no! Nonononononono! Konata felt a familiar hot prickling feeling as she tried to fight back her tears. This was her Kagami; no one could fake this. Again, the tears came unbidden as she tried to discreetly wipe them away.

It didn't help. Kagami had already noticed. Something within her gave, and the "tsun-tsun" rage that had been building to dangerous levels evaporated. She was stunned. She had seen Konata fake many things, and Konata's face crying affected her like nothing else. But this was DIFFERENT. Tears, hot tears were actually leaving Konata's eyes, and she just look so distraught that Kagami felt herself losing to her instinct to cheer up her tiny otaku friend.

"He-hey….I'm not really that upset, Konata. What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me…" The sight of Konata genuinely crying blew through any and all of Kagami's barriers with minimal resistance. One thought reigned supreme in her mind.

Make Konata happy again.

Kagami sat up. Konata did the same. Kagami didn't register the movement until she felt the warm tears on her hand as she wiped them from Konata's face. "Konata, what's wrong? Is it your dad? Yutaka? Please, tell me why you're crying…"

Konata sniffed, biting her lower lip in attempt not to break out into a weeping, sobbing wreck. Why had she come here? She couldn't tell Kagami about this! There was no way she could! This was her curse, she couldn't share it with Kagami! Even though she seemed to be a bit closer since they started watching that show together, she just couldn't.

"I-I…Just wanted to see you, I guess. Its nothing…Just the stupid, good-for-nothing otaku coming to bother her favorite target at an ungodly hour. Are you surpri-"

Slap!

Konata blinked, her hand coming up to touch the red handprint, tears of pain now joining her other tears. Kagami wasn't looking at her. _No…not Kagamin...! I…this was a stupid idea, I'm just ruined our friendship! _

"Ah. K-Kagami, I-"

"Don't say that."

"…what?"

"You're LYING Konata. Don't tell me it's nothing, I can tell it's something. Don't…don't cheapen this. Don't come to me in genuine tears, then insult yourself and tell me it's nothing. Just…don't. Tell me what's wrong, Konata. You snuck over to my room and woke me up. You owe me, so please…don't lie to me about this." Kagami looked up into Konata's eyes, and Konata was shocked to see tears creeping into her eyes. Sympathetic tears. Tears shared between friends.

"I-I'm sorry, Kagami…I…." Warm, welcoming arms wrapped around her comfortingly, and she stifled a shocked gasp. Kagami was hugging her. Again.

The dam broke. The tears came. Konata buried herself into Kagami's arms as she let her tears of sorrow and loneliness soak into her best friend's chest. "I was so scared, Kagami! It was so horrible! I was all alone, and no one liked me! You, Tsukasa and Miyuki….None of you were real! Dad was…dad was….and mom was dead; and-and…..You….Kuroi-sensei didn't exist, Yutaka was dead, and you…you were just a figment of my imagination, trying to drive me insane or kill me! I hated it! I hated it Kagami!I don't want to be alone! It was…it was so real….and then….and then the voices started to tell me that I would always be alone, and that it was my fault mom died!" Konata wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying anymore; she was just soaking up Kagami's comforting presence.

Kagami, however, was almost in shock. _She…really was lonely…and…._

Kagami tried to imagine herself in that sort of situation. She felt a sharp pang of loneliness as her own tears returned. All she could feel was horror. Horror that Konata's dreams could be so cruel to her. It wasn't FAIR! Why did Konata have to have such a horrific nightmare? She had done nothing to deserve that!

"Shhh….shhhhh…it's okay, Konata, I'm here. You'll never have to worry about me leaving you, okay? We're…best friends, after all…" The words tumbled from her lips so easily, without even thinking about it. She just held the weeping bluenette close and stroked her hair comfortingly as her tears slowed. Oddly enough…the situation felt…right, to her.

"It's okay, Konata, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you, so let it all out, okay? Tomorrow, if you feel like it, I'll hang out with you after school. Wherever you want to go, okay? Just cheer up."

Konata finally look up at Kagami, absently noting how close their faces were, unaware that Kagami was noting the same.

"You promise? You really promise, where ever I want to go and whatever I want to do?" That face…it was impossible to say no to. Konata's face was a face full of childlike hope, streaked with tears. It was the look of a dying man who had just been told that someone wanted to perform a miracle and give him his life back. It was a face Kagami would never dream of saying no to.

Kagami smiled. That face…was just too cute. "Yeah, yeah, I promise. Just cheer up. And you know…its okay to come to me for more than just homework. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on…That's what best friends are for, right?"

Konata's face broke into a beaming smile as she buried her face into Kagami's chest, for once without a single dirty thought. Her tears began anew, but they were happy tears. She felt exhausted, but it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. "Can I…stay like this a little longer? Please?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead…I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Sis, if you don't get up, we're going to be late to school!" Tsukasa panicked, throwing open Kagami's door. She froze upon seeing Kagami's bed. Kagami's hair had become fanned out, and she was slightly curled around something.

Something with long blue hair.

"K-K-Kona-chan?! Sis?!"

The two in question stirred, Konata mumbling something about all the cute aliens being either emotionless or batshit crazy.

Kagami, however, stirred, opened an eyes, and sat up with a yawn. "Morning Tsuuuu….." It was at this time that she noticed Tsukasa was already dressed for school. Further examination revealed that she also appeared to be in shock. It didn't take her long to look down at the short girl curled up almost in her lap. Her eyes widened in rage as she opened her mouth to scream at the home intruder, which seemed to snap Tsukasa out of her stupor as she flinched in preparation of the beat down about the occur.

Kagami stopped as one of Konata's eyes lazily opened. Her laziness vanished when she saw Kagami in Rage mode as she curled up to protect her head from an attack that would never happen.

The moment Kagami saw Konata curl up in fear, it all came rushing back. Her mouth closed as she lowered her hand. Konata's eye cracked open to survey her imminent doom, only to find Kagami smiling down at her softly, a small blush on her face.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. You turned off my alarm, didn't you? I'm going to totally blame you if we're late." Her gaze hardened as she looked at Tsukasa, who looked intrigued that Konata had escaped her sister's wrath.

"One word about this, and everyone finds out just how long it took you to stop wetting the bed."

Tsukasa "eeped!" and began to hurriedly assure them that she must have been mistaken. There was no way Konata would be in bed with Sis, right? And besides that, for sis to resort to blackmail...!

As the door closed, Kagami realized something. "Konata, did you bring your uniform?"

Konata's kitty grin was affixed to her lips as she pointed to her school bag on Kagami's desk.

"Hurry up and get dressed, okay? I'll let you know when the coast is clear, okay."

Kagami poked her head out the door as she heard clothes rustling. Tsukasa was already waiting outside the house, pacing slightly out of nervousness.

Kagami was dressed quickly and out of the house in minutes, dragging a strangely non-protesting Konata behind her.

* * *

Kagami couldn't figure it out. Neither could Ayano and Misao, apparently.

"Oi, Hiiragi! Did something good happen? You've got a really bright smile on your face. Its kinda creeping me out."

"…Blunt as always, Misao. And I don't know what you're talking about." Kagami retorted, trying and failing to erase the smile from her face. A couple of her classmates were even starting to whisper and point.

"Hiiragi-san really does look very happy today. I must admit that I am curious as well. "

"You too, Ayano?" Kagami was in a strange mood, and she knew it. Strangely, she was finding it hard to care. Konata had become her usual happy self, even if slightly more exuberant and clingy to Kagami; something she suddenly seemed to find much more tolerable after last night. _ Who'd have thought she was like me? Well, never again. We'll never be lonely again. We have each other, after all. _

Her smile widened.

"I bet she finally confessed to Shorty McBluehair! The Great Kagami-sama has had her heart of ice thawed by the midget! She's finally got laid!" Misao suddenly cowered behind Ayano as she tried to avoid the predicted Hiiragi counterattack.

Kagami was in a strange mood. Kagami was happy. Kagami was feeling a small bit of Konata rubbing off on her. Kagami had a plan.

Kagami was going to tease back.

"Nah, Konata couldn't handle me in bed. I'm just so happy to see my bestest friend in the world, Misao-chan." Kagami grinned, stepping past Ayano and placing a hand on Misao's shoulder .

"Besides…." Kagami cooed into Misao's ear. "Misao is the only one for me…"

Misao felt her heart stop for a moment as she felt Kagami's hot breath on her ear. Her face flushed red with heat as she backed away from Kagami with a mixture or so many different feelings.

"Hi-Hiiragi-sama, it wasn't…I mean…people are watching!" Misao was drawing blanks. This couldn't be the real Hiiragi-sama! Hirragi Kagami is a scary person! Not this hauntingly seductive person in front of her!

"Let them watch, Misao-chan…"

"Bu-but…!"

"Why won't you accept me, Misao?"

"I-imposter! Where is the real Hiiragi-sama?"

"I'm right here, Misao."

"You're scaring me!"

"Don't be afraid, Misao."

"Bu-but you mustn't! We're both girls!"

"So is Ayano-Oh! How could you, Misao? Cheating on me with Ayano?"

"Awah! That-that's…!"

Kagami couldn't take it any longer. She burst out laughing, clutching the nearest desk for support. "I GOT you! Oh, wow, Kusakabe, you should have seen your FACE!"

"You're channeling the midget now! No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Misao."

"So does that mean you love the Squirt? You seem to be at war with her all the time."

"You're just asking for retaliation, Kusakabe~"

"Nooo! Spare me, Hiiragi-sama! Ayano, help! The imposter wants to violate me!"

* * *

LUUUCKKKKKYYYY CHANNNEEEEEELLLLL!

Akira: Hiya Luckies! I'm Akira Kogami, here with the third installment of Lucky Angel's Lucky channel! We got one more review than last time, so that makes Akira super-extra specially happy!

Minoru: My poor wallet…

Akira: Akira had lots of fun on her date with Sebastian yesterday. We went to a big expensive diner, then we went to the movies and saw an action movie! It was amazing! Then Minoru treated Akira to a cake buffet!

Minoru: All that money…gone in one night…..

Akira: Aww, poor Sebastian has a sad wallet. Oh well, pay day is coming soon, so be sure to review so we get a bonus!

Minoru: Sooo….much….junk food…..

Akira: Of course, Sebastian was a perfect gentlemen, and even used his coat to cover a puddle for Akira!

Minoru: that jacket was a one of a kind limited edition item….

Akira: Oh, don't worry Sebastian. I'm sure the mud will come out.

*End cue*

Akira: Awww, its time to go. Be sure to review lots and lots! Bye-niii!

*sign goes up*

Akira: **So, why so depressed. You'll be paid soon anyway. **

Minoru: I spent my entire paycheck last night! Don't you care?

Akira: ** Yeah, yeah, sorry about that. I went a little overboard, okay? I'll pay for tonight's date, IF you can handle the shame of making the girl pay.**

Minoru: Really? Wait, tonight's date? We're going on another one?

* * *

For a bit of a look into Konata's dream, read this s/7575364/1/Unlucky-Star

Also, please pester him to write his happy ending.

**I apologize for the shortness.**


End file.
